The invention relates to a high-pressure packing device for injecting hardenable synthetic resin into cracks in concrete.
Injection devices of the type under consideration include a sleeve which is inserted into a hole drilled in concrete and an injection nipple which can be attached to the sleeve at its rear end, through which nipple hardenable synthetic resin is injected through an internal bore of the sleeve to the base of the drilled hole.
The outer surface of the high-pressure packing means can be tapered in such a manner that approximately 1/4 to 1/3 of the length of the packing device can be pushed by hand into the drilled hole which has been made in the concrete. Then, using a hammer, the high-pressure packing sleeve, which has not yet been provided with the injection nipple, is driven completely into the drilled hole. As a result, the sleeve is adequately wedged in the drilled hole so that, even in the case of high-pressure injection, the packing device is not pushed out of the drilled hole. For injection of the hardenable synthetic resin, once the packing device has been inserted into the drilled hole the injection nipple is attached to the sleeve, for example by screwing it into the internal bore of the sleeve. When the drilled hole is made, care should be taken that the drilled hole is deep enough to encounter the crack in concrete, since only then is it possible for the crack to be filled. Very often, however the course of the crack, especially if deep in the concrete, cannot be seen from the outer surface of the concrete. There is thus the danger that drilled holes will be made which are unsuitable for injection. Since the suitability of the drilled holes can be determined only by means of a test injection, the known high-pressure packing services give rise to unnecessary additional expenditure in terms of material and time.